


Five Times Uther Tried to Reach Out to Arthur and One Time He Didn't

by the5leggedCricket



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: 5 Times, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Estrangement, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Oblivious Arthur, Radio, Radio Host Arthur Pendragon, Terminal Illnesses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-29
Updated: 2017-09-29
Packaged: 2019-01-06 23:29:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12221154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the5leggedCricket/pseuds/the5leggedCricket
Summary: For the prompt: 'arthur can be a dj and uther listens and texts in because his son left home and its the only way he can keep contact with his son whom he still loves'





	Five Times Uther Tried to Reach Out to Arthur and One Time He Didn't

**Author's Note:**

  * For [rowanbrandybuck](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rowanbrandybuck/gifts).



> I think you prompted me like 3 years ago, and the story just didn't want to be written. Until it all came out in one flow. So I hope it's a good flow, and you like the result.

“Welcome back to Penn’s World. If you’ve dropped in just now, tonight we’re celebrating Christmas with your most cherished Christmas stories. I’m wanting to hear them all, so if you have a fun or sweet anecdote, give us a ring, and share it with all of our listeners out there!”  
  
Elyan waved behind the glass and, when he got Arthur’s attention, made a square with his fingers. Arthur gave him a thumbs up, while clicking towards the right tab on his computer.  
  
“Looks like we’re in luck, tonight. A message just came in from a listener who goes by the initials of _U.P._ Let’s see what he has to say.  
  
“When my wife was pregnant with our child,” Arthur read, “she insisted we go to a homeless shelter to help hand out a sort of Christmas meal for those in need. I didn’t want to, because we didn’t know any of these people. I didn’t want anything to happen to our child. But then she told me that our baby was exactly the reason why she wanted to do it in the first place. What if, after it was born, we would die and the baby would be dependant on other people’s goodwill?  
  
“So I agreed. Nothing happened, of course. I don’t really remember much of that night, but I’ll never forget how happy she was that night. She just looked radiant. My wife was the most kind-hearted woman I’ve ever met, and that Christmas made sure that I would never ever forget that.”  
  
Arthur cleared his throat.  
  
“That is a beautiful Christmas story. Your wife sounds like a lovely woman. I hope you get to spend many more Christmases with her.”  
  
Arthur changed his song lineup slightly, and said, “Here is [Merry Christmas, Darling](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YR1ujXx2p-I)  by _The Carpenters_ . Don’t stop calling the studio or sending us messages online with your happiest Christmas memories!”  
  
xXxXxX  
  
“[Happy birthday](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=inS9gAgSENE)…”   
  
Arthur let the song fade away and turned on his mic. “Why yes, thank you Stevie Wonder.”  
  
He rolled his eyes at Elyan, but he didn’t succeed in hiding his smile. The studio was decorated with 3 bright red balloons. More didn’t really fit into the studio. Elyan had stuck a paper with ‘Happy Birthday’ on it on the glass dividing them, though, and had handed him a cake when Arthur had come in this afternoon. Arthur hadn’t had a chance to taste it yet, but it was bound to be good. Chocolate cakes never could be bad. It was science.  
  
“And we got another message from a listener.  
  
“Happy birthday…” Arthur smiled. “Although your stories are the real gift, thank you for the wishes anyway...  
  
“Last year my birthday present for my child was more of a gesture. I bought them a pride flag. When they came out of the closet, I reacted badly. So I thought that showing them that I had learned to accept them would be better than an expensive gift without meaning.”  
  
Arthur swallowed.  
  
“I can assure you that a parent’s love and acceptance is the greatest gift. At least to me. I’m sure our listeners would agree. Speaking of, if any of you want to share the best birthday presents you have ever bought for someone, call or message us!”  
  
xXxXxX  
  
“Good evening, dear listeners. Before we get started, there’s something I have to tell you.”  
  
Arthur took a deep breath. Elyan shook his head in exasperation.  
  
“I hate April Fools’ Day. With a passion.”  
  
Elyan raised his eyes heavenward. Arthur decidedly did not look his way.  
  
“The reason I haven’t told you before, is because by some stroke of luck I haven’t had to air any April Fools’ Day ever. I also might have called in sick. Just once though. But alas, this year _someone_ has decided to not take any of my well-argued excuses.”  
  
Elyan stuck out his tongue.  
  
“Why, I hear you thinking, this is the most personal thing you’ve ever told us. That’s because I have decided that instead of doing prank calls or whatever people do on this most horrendous of days, I’m going to turn the tables. Instead of you sharing your stories with me, you can ask me questions until midnight. So if you need advice, or want to know what I had for breakfast this morning, no time like the present!  
  
“But first, [_Uptown Funk_](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=OPf0YbXqDm0&list=RDMMLRP8d7hhpoQ&index=16).”   
  
While the music played in the background, Arthur chose what songs next to play. When he was done, he deigned to give Elyan his attention.  
  
Elyan winked at him, before turning serious. With a nod and eyebrow movements Elyan reassured Arthur that he wouldn’t let any questions through that were too personal.  
  
Arthur smiled at him.  
  
He let two more songs play to give people the time to come up with a questions.  
  
“It seems that some of you have been waiting to cross-examine me! I don’t know whether to be flattered or scared. Let’s see what the first listener wants to know.  
  
“Dear Arthur—hello, dear U.P. Good to hear from you again—I would like your advice on a personal matter. I am a father estranged from my child. We haven’t communicated with each other in years, and our relationship is beyond salvaging. But now I am diagnosed with a terminal illness. I don’t have much time left.”  
  
Arthur forced himself to keep on reading. He had expected the evening to get off to a somewhat brighter start. But a man was asking for his help. Hearing him out was the least Arthur could do.  
  
“Should I get in touch with my child to let them know this? Should I give them the opportunity to say goodbye? Or would it only worsen matters?”  
  
Arthur took a deep breath and give himself a moment to sort out his thoughts.  
  
“Well, U.P., first of all, I am sorry to hear about your illness. For what it’s worth, I’ll miss you. Through your regular messages to the show, I feel like I have gotten to know you to a certain extent. You seem like a lovely person. But if things are as dire as you claim to be, here’s my opinion.  
  
“Some people will definitely disagree with me. But I don’t think you should seek to reestablish contact with your child. If you haven’t spoken with each other in years, it’d be cruel in a way, I think. If they haven’t tried to reach out to you by now, chances are they’ll never try to get in touch anymore. Then you can let them think you’re off somewhere living the good life.  
  
“If you sought them out now, get them to listen to you just to let them know they won’t be able to talk to you anymore very soon, well, what’s the point in that? Best case scenario, they forgive you, and once you’re gone they’ll feel guilty for having wasted all those years on their fight with you.”  
  
Elyan was wildly gesturing behind the screen. Arthur nodded. He had to wrap things up before their audience got too depressed. Nobody wanted to get depressed on a Friday night.  
  
“So yeah, that’s my two cents worth. But I’m just a person. Do whatever you think feels right. In the end, you’re the one who’s going to have to live with your decision.”  
  
Arthur bit his lip, swallowing a curse.  
  
“Let’s listen to [Teach Me How to Dance with You](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vUQjUgTrvNA&list=RDMMLRP8d7hhpoQ&index=21)  by Causes before we’re going back to more questions.”  
  
xXxXxX

“If some good old ‘Bruno Mars’ doesn’t scream summer, I don’t what will. Great guy.”  
  
Arthur swung his hips and threw his head back. It was screaming hot in the studio, but summer made him happy like few things did, Bruno Mars not included, of course. Though he’d be even happier if he had a virgin cocktail like the one Elyan was slurping, making the most obnoxious faces while doing so. Arthur bet he did it on purpose.  
  
“But on the off-chance that you’re still not in the mood, I’ll read some of the incoming messages from listeners, sharing their plans for the summer.”  
  
Elyan was waving at Arthur, and Arthur mouthed, “What?”  
  
He had to get on with the show, but Elyan was waving with a pen and pointing to something on his desk.  
  
“Er, let’s see which one to read first.”  
  
Elyan grabbed a paper from his desk and put it against the glass. It said, “MESSAGE FROM U.P.”  
  
“Ah, there’s another one from U.P.” Arthur scrolled till he saw the message, and clicked it open.  
  
“Dear Penn’s World, as you know I am terminally ill.” Arthur stopped reading and frowned at Elyan. They needed cheerful messages. Elyan knew this. So why would he insist on this one?  
  
“Since you advised me not to get in touch with my estranged offspring, I have decided to give away my inheritance. I want half of it to go to you.”  
  
Arthur choked on some air. His voice sounded high once he got his breath back. “What?”  
  
He quickly scanned the rest of the message. “Dear listeners. A regular listener has just donated us a very generous sum. Thank you, U.P. It’s very very _very_ kind of you. The best start of summer a small radio station could wish for. The best start _anyone_ could wish for.”  
  
Elyan was jumping up and down, a wide grin on his face. He held a paper saying, “IT’S REAL!!!”  
  
Arthur cackled. “All I can say is, U.P., if you _ever_ have song requests, we’ll be more than happy to play them.”  
  
xXxXxX  
  
“Goodnight, everyone who isn’t trick or treating, or bobbing apples right now. I’m going to assume that if you’re still inside, huddled close to the radio, to hear me nattering on, it’s because you’re not much for spooky stuff. Therefore I entreat you all to give me a call, or send me a message, with adorable stories of your previous Halloweens. No scary stories allowed! But first, some obligatory Michael Jackson.”  
  
Arthur started [ _Thriller_ ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=sOnqjkJTMaA) and leaned back in his chair.  
  
Elyan entered the studio and handed Arthur a mug. “My sister made pumpkin soup. Here, have some.”  
  
Arthur took the mug and breathed in the smell. Ah, this was Halloween for him. Drinking soup and photoshopping witches’ hats on pictures of his cat.  
  
The song ended too quickly and Arthur set down the mug.  
  
“Time for some Halloween stories! Looks like we’ve got one from U.P.  
  
“When my child was 3 years old, I took them for their first trick or treating. But they were obsessed with this particular candy and refused to eat anything else. So earlier that day, I went around the neighbourhood and gave everyone a bag of the candies, so they could hand it to my child. It was a success! Until a week later they discovered a better candy…”  
  
Arthur laughed.  
  
“That was an adorable story. Your child must be so lucky to have a parent like you. Thank you for sharing! It’s always good to hear from you, U.P.”  
  
xXxXxX  
  
Uther reclined in his bed. The radio was on his nightstand, the volume just loud enough to be able to make out the words, a snow globe right next to it. It was the only indication in the entire house that it was Christmas.  
  
It was Uther’s last Christmas, and yet he couldn’t be bothered to celebrate it properly.  
  
Next to him lied a pride flag, a couple of photo albums, and an apology letter he would never send.  
  
In his hands he stroked a single picture of his son.  
  
On the radio Arthur was laughing. A listener was regaling him with some tale or story.  
  
Uther smiled, too. If it had to be his last Christmas, he was happy to be spending it in the company of Arthur.


End file.
